


【黑泽/安达】坦白后的那一夜

by katythorki



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい, 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师, 童真魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katythorki/pseuds/katythorki
Summary: 魔法师的魔力太大了，让我这么一个懒人都动笔产粮了。之前嗑cp也有写过文，但从来没发布过，这算是我第一次发文了，新手发车还请大家多多担待～脑洞是看到豆瓣组里一个姐妹的脑洞，说安达应该是一开心就会抓紧后背的小可爱，这之后我的脑子就控制不住自己了😂剧情就从安达坦白自己是魔法师开始，此文主要是开车，所以没有做过多的铺垫。废话不多说了，希望姐妹们看的开心～
Relationships: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい - Relationship, 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师 - Relationship, 童真魔法师 - Relationship, 黑安 - Relationship, 黑泽/安达
Kudos: 15





	【黑泽/安达】坦白后的那一夜

坦白后的那一夜

安达向黑泽说明了自己会魔法的身份，并表示自此再没有任何的隐瞒了。黑泽接受地很快，先是亲吻了安达，安达从震惊到慢慢放松，黑泽察觉到了安达的变化，这时两人嘴唇分离，黑泽开始用充满情欲的眼神注视着安达，安达还沉浸在刚刚的一吻中，眼神有些迷离。黑泽一边脑内情话一边色色地触摸安达，本就害羞的安达一听黑泽的心声更害羞了，这时黑泽快速吻住安达，开始深吻，安达适应得很快，也开始笨拙地回应深吻。这时黑泽一边深吻一边两手附上安达的腰，并且慢慢搂紧。安达一边动情地吻着一边无意识的被搂紧在怀里，此时寂静的夜空突然蹦出绚丽的烟花，两人就在烟花的背景下继续拥吻着。  
  
深吻过后的两人回到黑泽家，情欲没有在回家的路上减少分毫，反倒是一进家门两人都开始躁动不已。黑泽抵住刚关上的家门，把安达按到大门上开始亲吻，安达也明白接下来会发生什么，两个人都想要，所以回吻了起来。两人一边吻一边脱衣服一边在伴着昏黄的灯光摸索着卧室的位置。等到两人跌跌撞撞地找到床后，也已是坦诚相见的状态。两人倒在床上，安达在下黑泽在上，这幅画面都让两人想到了感冒那一次，两次是同样的姿势，可境况却大不相同，这一次黑泽终于可以如愿以偿了。  
  
黑泽动情地吻着安达，头发、额头、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴巴、耳朵、耳后的痣、脖子、胸前两点、可爱的小肚皮、大腿、小腿，安达几乎每一寸的皮肤都被黑泽占有，而在这个过程中安达意乱情迷地双手环抱住黑泽的后背，没什么指甲的手指无意识地抓黑泽的后背。黑泽也感受到了安达的爱意，拼命忍住的欲望溃败下来，早已挺立的欲望此时又大了一分，触碰到了安达的小腹。安达感受到了硬物的存在，脸瞬间红了好几圈，细心的黑泽看着爱人的小红脸蛋心中开心不已，但因为没有跟同性上床的经验，所以黑泽不敢贸然行动。好在他之前补习了一些相关知识的视频教学，他决定按照看过的视频开始，先给安达口。  
  
黑泽先是握住安达，撸了一会儿，随后把嘴附了上去，而此时意乱情迷的安达猛地一怔，脑子一片空白。黑泽虽然是第一次给别人口，但聪明如他，几下就找到了门道儿。零经验的安达被舒服的感受所淹没，想说的话想做的动作都变成了轻微呻吟声和双手微抓黑泽的头发，没几分钟就释放了出来。嘴角带着精液的黑泽爬上来，这时的安达眼神迷离、脸颊微红，这场景看得黑泽内心疯狂尖叫。安达听到了黑泽的心声，不经思考地把手握在了小黑泽上，并翻身上来让自己在上，他凭着给自己撸的经验也开始给黑泽撸了起来。黑泽此时又惊又喜，而下一秒安达的动作让他的大脑直接当机，安达也学着黑泽之前的动作开始给他口了起来。黑泽看着爱人害羞又笨拙的口着整个人都要疯掉了，欲望也随之变大，安达感觉到了黑泽因自己的举动而变大，心里又是开心又是兴奋又是害羞。慢慢找到了门道儿的安达忘情地口着，小脑袋一上一下的样子可爱到爆。这时安达离开小黑泽想换口气，黑泽趁着这当口儿一转攻势又翻身压在了安达上面，安达一脸懵地说“kolusawa”，黑泽再也忍不住了，他吻上安达的唇疯了一般的索取着，安达也被着猛烈的攻势所击倒，心甘情愿地被索取。  
  
这时左手撑床的黑泽，右手开始向下游走，一路抚摸来到了安达的臀部，又揉又摸了几下后拿出早已准备好的润滑剂抹到了手指上，来到了小穴处。黑泽先在小穴处抹了一点润滑剂，然后缓慢地把食指插了进去，这时感受到凉意的安达露出痛苦的表情，眉头皱了起来。黑泽看到了安达的不适，动作更加温柔了。一阵扩张后安达慢慢适应，这时黑泽放下心来加入第二根手指。这次安达虽是皱了一下眉头但不适感很快消去，黑泽也就把第三根手指放了进去。  
  
一番扩张后安达已经完全适应了三根手指的大小，黑泽开始慢慢翻转着摸索着，突然摸到了一块儿软肉，这时身下的人突然一抖，微微呻吟了一声，身体软了下来，黑泽知道自己找到了那一点。此时被摸到那一点的安达感受到了说不出的快感，意乱情迷的他突然觉得自己可以承受住小黑泽，在给自己加油打气后说：“黑泽，我准备好了。”这七个字让黑泽呼吸一滞，杀伤力太大以至于大脑空白了两秒。随后黑泽抽出手指，水声和润滑剂的声音让手指离开小穴后发出了一小声“啵”，这声啵也让两人又增加了几分情欲。黑泽又一次在小穴上涂了一些润滑剂，然后把欲望的前端抵住穴口，做了一番摩擦后慢慢挤了进去。此时胸有成竹的安达感受到了强烈的痛感并叫出了声，虽然他知道黑泽的尺寸很大，但做过扩张后他以为自己可以承受，可没想到还是错误地估计了自己的承受力。  
  
黑泽看着爱人皱紧的眉头与声音心里有点后悔，后悔自己没有再扩张地久一点，因为安达的一句话就这么放纵了自己。他想退出去，但安达感受到了他的动作，看着爱人心疼的眼神安达很在意，他不想让爱人难过，便尽力露出一个笑容，说：“黑泽，我没事，你可以继续。”黑泽看着安达为了不让自己难过而露出的笑容心里万分感动，他温柔地在安达耳边说：“安达，谢谢你，接下来就交给我吧。”说完这句黑泽更加轻柔地一点一点进入安达，每进入一点他就无限柔情地亲吻安达缓解他的痛苦，直到黑泽整个没入安达。而安达也在此过程中逐渐适应了黑泽的尺寸，痛感减了不少。  
  
看着爱人慢慢放松的表情，黑泽开始了下一轮的运动。刚动起来时，安达的痛感又回来了，但很快他就适应了运动的频率，黑泽一边观察着安达的表情一边调整自己的速度，不一会儿两人就开始了正常频率的运动。安达开始尝到了运动的甜头，已经双手环抱住黑泽后背的他，不由自主地把双腿绕在了黑泽的腰上，黑泽因安达的这一举动开始加快了速度。在抽插了一会儿后黑泽把安达缠绕在自己腰上的腿放到了自己的肩膀上，这样一来就会进入的更深，然后把安达的双手按到枕头两侧，十指紧扣。  
  
扩张时黑泽就找到了安达的那一点，此时他找到那一点，坏心眼儿地顶了一下，果不其然，安达突然睁大了充满水汽的小鹿眼，动情地“啊～”了一声，这样香艳的场景让黑泽尽收眼底。此时黑泽的动作也开始加快，接下来每一次抽插都顶在了安达的那一点上，安达被顶得意乱情迷，“啊～啊～啊～～黑泽～啊～～啊～我要受不了了～”。安达的呻吟声像催情剂一般让黑泽的理智全面崩溃，彻底肆无忌惮开来，使速度又加快了一些。一阵抽插后，两个人都达到了顶峰，安达释放的同时，黑泽则赶紧啵的一声抽出欲望释放了出来。  
  
刚刚一番情欲后，两人去了浴室，黑泽帮安达清理一番。洗完回来，两人都筋疲力尽地躺在床上，安达躺在黑泽的怀里，黑泽搂着安达。这时黑泽贴着安达的耳朵，深情又温柔地说“安达，我爱你～”，听到这句话的安达直接吻上了黑泽的唇，亲吻后说“黑泽，我也爱你～”，两人互相对视，彼此绽放出幸福的笑容，相拥而眠。


End file.
